


Business Card

by Accal1a



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Kelly's skills as a medic are unparalleled, and it had never occured to him to ask why before.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	Business Card

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/gifts).



> I blame the server.

Kelly had always been good at looking after people and animals. As a child, he had nursed baby birds back to health that had fallen out of trees, looked after an injured neighbour's cat that had been struck by a car, and once brought back his own family's dog from the vet even though the family thought he was about to be put down.

When he got older, it was only logical that he would pursue a career in medicine, and he thought long and hard about what that would entail. Eventually he decided that his affinity for looking after living creatures in a critical condition, and his desire to help immediately at the source of an issue lent him well towards being a paramedic, even though all of his teachers, and later lecturers wanted him to pursue being a doctor, talking about him running his own practice, or being a consultant at a large hospital.

He knew where he would be best suited though. He was best suited being the calming voice at the scene of an accident, the person who could joke and laugh with people to keep their spirits up, who could look at a problem and work out six ways to solve it and pick the most efficient one, who could save someone's life when it was needed most.

~~~

The crash was horrific, with multiple victims and both fire trucks and cops on the scene. Kelly worked through person after person, triaging them, handing them off to colleagues. The last man was in bad shape, but he was able to get him stable, surprising even himself. The man was definitely on the cusp of being given a black tag.

"You're magic." A voice behind his shoulder said when he got back to his vehicle.

"Thanks, Sir. But I'm just an EMT." Kelly said, shrugging off the praise as he loaded his newest patient into the ambulance. It wouldn't be the first time someone had ascribed superhuman powers to emergency workers, and he doubted it would be the last.

"No, son. That man was dead…and now he's not. You're magic." The voice insisted.

Kelly turned to face the man who was speaking as he closed the rear doors with a decisive slam, expecting to see a homeless man or a drunkard, and almost doing a double take when he saw a sharply dressed man in a suit instead.

"Name's Zane. Call me when you're ready for the truth." He handed over a business card that was almost too white to be looked at, with a stylized Z on the front in silver, and simple phone number.

Curious, Kelly opened his mouth to speak when he looked up from the card again…but the man was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can ~~squee with~~ chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
